An onboard diagnostic system of a motorized vehicle typically provides a snapshot of the current state of the vehicle. For this purpose, the vehicle may have sensors to measure various parameters, such as fluid levels, voltages, temperatures and pressures. The information that is acquired by the onboard diagnostic system may be used, for example, by personnel of a repair shop to diagnose the underlying cause of a problem that prompted the vehicle owner to bring the vehicle to the shop for service.